The Outsiders
by Relics
Summary: AU. An outbreak has left millions dead, and survivors fight for their right to live in the wasteland. Albert Wesker and Jack Krauser have been assumed dead, but when they appear, no one is safe from their fury.
1. Chapter 1

Been a while since I posted something, so I figure I could start with this story. It's an Alternate universe and will have some extremely dark themes in it as well as graphic violence. If that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you stop reading now.

**Flames will also not be tolerated**. Kthnxbai.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil nor do I own The Outsider by A Perfect Circle**

_Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence _

_2019_

The soft, pitiful moans of the zombies were far off, but Rebecca Chambers refused to let herself relax. Ever since the Fall years ago, the remaining people couldn't afford to relax anymore, not even for an instant; there were much more dangerous enemies out in the world than zombies. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she carefully slid out into the open street, making sure that nothing was waiting for her before dashing to the nearby apartment building. She hated being out in the open like this, but she had started running low on medical supplies and food, so she had to leave her home out of absolute necessity. The nearest hospital was ten blocks away with a grocery store a block away from that, and the trip took her almost two hours since she had to be careful. While she hadn't seen any zombies on this side of the city for weeks, that was no reason to be reckless. She hadn't lived to be 38 by being stupid.

The backpack she carried was heavy with supplies, but by God, she relished it since the pain in her shoulders meant that she was alive. And in this desolate world, that was something.

People called it the Fall, probably believing that they were being punished by a wrathful God, but Rebecca knew better. That apocalypse hadn't been biblical; it had been man-made. Tricell had done it. After the BSAA exposed the events in Africa, leaders from all over the world scrambled to shut down the company as fast as possible, even though only one branch was known to be corrupt. They weren't stupid—after Umbrella, they couldn't afford to be, and that had taken years to completely take down. The director of the pharmaceutical branch of Tricell had a nervous breakdown, and his madness brought upon the downfall of the modern world.

On October 25, 2011, the Tricell labs located in London, Paris, Rome, Tokyo, New York City, Hong Kong, Delhi, and Washington DC released the T-Virus Albert Wesker had long given to them onto the inhabitants of the cities. They had set up small canisters of the virus in various strategic places in order to cause the maximum exposure. It had happened so fast and so suddenly that no one had been able to stop it or even foresee it. Anyone who had came into contact the vaporous virus had turned within twelve hours of contamination. Within 48 hours, the major cities had been flooded with zombies. And within a few months, countries had started falling apart.

Thinking about it made Rebecca's heart clench, and she allowed a soft sob to escape her throat as she entered the building and started up the stairs. So many people had died…Millions, god no _billions_ had died. By 2015, most of the world's population was dead or zombified by Rebecca's calculations. Survivors were scattered all over the world, and there had been times when she had barely been able to live, caught in Germany when the infections had started to spread. Before, Rebecca had wanted to try to make it back to the Americas, but by this point, she knew that her best bet was to stay in one area she knew well and just try to keep on living.

The small city (Rebecca couldn't even remember the name anymore and it really didn't matter in the grand scheme of things) only had about 200 people still living in it. Most of them lived together, but Rebecca herself lived alone. She would help anyone who needed it, even sparing some food and water if her supplies allowed, but that was it. It was a lonely life, yes, but it was what she wanted. Her apartment wasn't fancy, but it was spacious, filled with crates of books, boxes of food and ammunitions, rows of guns already loaded on the wall, a few spare knives, clothes, but her most prized possession had to be the radio resting atop of an old desk she had found. Every single night, until she had to pass out on the small couch that served as her bed, she would broadcast a message for any of the nomadic survivors that had radios on them, all the while harboring the hope that familiar voice would reply back or even show up on her doorstep. For all she knew, the radio didn't even work, but the act gave her a little bit more faith that she wasn't completely and totally alone.

Vaguely, she knew were the rest of the STARS members and others were. Chris and Jill were in Canada; Leon was in the United States; Barry and his family were in Europe; and Claire and Sheva were in Russia. She had no idea about anyone else, and even that knowledge was flimsy at best. The last time she had had contact with any of them had been around a year or two ago. The worst of it was that she had no idea where Billy was or if he was even still alive. They had gotten separated years ago, and she had yet to have any kind of contact from him since.

Rebecca shook her head as she set her bag down and emptied it out. She couldn't afford to be sad or depressed anymore. She had to be strong, or she would die. The woman finished up and went to bathe as best as she could without running water. The cold water jolted her awake, and she quickly washed up, once again extremely happy that her rusty-colored hair was still short. Zombies had a harder time grabbing short hair.

After she was clean and dressed in simple shorts and a tanktop, she made her nightly meal of ramen and even indulged in a warm can of Pepsi. Sitting at the desk, she began her transmissions, taking pauses to eat and drink as fast as she could. Her hands played with the different papers and sticky notes littering it, each one with various notes and information she found important. The walls around it were covered with maps of the world and cities, hasty notes scrawled across the printed areas. Even a few pictures were taped to the wall, mementos that Rebecca couldn't let go. She knew that she may have to leave at any moment, but for now, this place was as much of a home that she could have.

It was two hours later when the hairs on the back of Rebecca's neck stood up on end. She stiffened, grabbing the nearest handgun she had as heavy footsteps approached her door. "H…hey!" a deep and masculine voice panted outside, fists banging on her door. "Y-You gotta help me!! PLEASE!"

Something about his tone set off every alarm in her body, but her mind was torn. She had no idea who the fuck would be out there, but she couldn't let her paranoia dominate her life. The medic in her was demanding that she help this man, and besides, if he tried anything, she could easily put a bullet between his eyes. "I'm coming!" she assured him, tensing as she heard moans of pain. The woman hurried to the door, fingers quickly starting to undo the various locks she had installed onto it.

That was when the unthinkable happened.

Pain suddenly exploded in her body as the door was suddenly _kicked_ in, knocking it off the hinges and sending her back almost ten feet. Blood was pouring from her broken nose and mouth, a tooth resting on the floor as her body trembled with pain. Moaning, she pushed the remains of the door off of her as cruel laughter echoed in the apartment. A huge man walked in, his bulk wrapped in a black trenchcoat, lips curled up in a snarl. A gasp escaped her as she saw that one of his eyes was…glowing. It was glowing fucking _red._

_Tyrant,_ her mind screamed as she scrambled back on her hands. _BOW. Monster. Freak. Killer. Murderer_.

The man stopped a few feet from her, giving her a chance to take in the wicked scars marring an otherwise handsome face, the messy blonde hair, the rippling muscles, and the absolute insane glee in his surprisingly blue twin eye. "Boss," he said in a growling voice, his body seeming to shake from excitement. "Let me do it, Boss. Come on. It'll be easy. She's shaking like a fucking leaf."

He took one step forward, and Rebecca instantly remembered her gun, aiming and firing. The bullet nailed the man in the shoulder, but he just started to laugh, touching the wound and licking the blood off his fingers.

"Calm yourself, Jack," a smooth voice said from behind him, and the woman froze. "I would actually like the chance to catch up with an old friend."

_No. No! Oh god, no no no NO NO NO!!!!!_ her mind started screaming again, her eyes widening as Albert Wesker appeared behind Jack. Memories flooded into her mind, taking her breath away greedily. Two decades had gone by since that night in the mansion, but it was something that plagued her all too often, making her wake up in the middle of the night screaming for someone—ANYONE—to save her. It was impossible though; Chris and Sheva had **killed** Wesker ten years ago, had left him to burn in a volcano.

And yet he stood in front of her, looking somehow regal in a simple black shirt and jeans, two magnums hanging from his hips, a huge knife holstered around his leg, and two eyes glowing brightly and looking right at her. He smirked when he saw her stunned expression, chuckling softly. "No greetings? Such poor manners, Ms. Chambers. And after all we went through together?"

Something in Rebecca snapped. "Y….YOU **_BASTARD!!_**" she screamed as she scrambled to her feet and started firing.

With impossible speed, Wesker dodged the bullets with ease, as though being in a confined space didn't bother him at all. _RUN!!_ her mind screamed, and the woman turned, desperately trying to reach the window, to the fire escape. She was only ten steps away, she could make it, she just---

All thought escaped her as something slammed into her back and held her in place, and when she looked down, she was shocked to see a hand protruding from her chest. Rebecca opened her mouth to scream in pain, but blood poured out instead of words, staining her clothes and chin. Wesker yanked his arm back out of her body, holding it close to him as she slumped back. The woman was gasping for air, bloody bubbles popping out of her mouth, her eyes starting to glaze over.

"It'll be over soon," Wesker whispered in her ear, feeling the blood start to spill onto the bare skin of his arm, hot and metallic. "Your death won't be in vain. It will serve as a message to your old comrades." He let her go, and Rebecca let out a guttural moan as she crumbled to the floor. Her vision was starting to dim, breath coming in short hiccups as blood began to puddle beneath her.

The last thing Rebecca Chambers heard before she died was Wesker and Jack's cold laughter echoing all around her.


	2. Chapter 2 Pt 1

Note: This is the first part of the second chapter since, in total, it is over 18 pages. I've split it. Also, the character Mary is a parody and I'm quite sure that it'll become obvious of what soon. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Krauser or Albert Wesker. I only own Mary S. Hart. And even then, I don't want her.

_2018_

_Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time_.

"He's beautiful," Dr. Mary S. Hart murmured softly to herself, fingertips touching the cool glass of the large cylinder. "So beautiful…" Her blue eyes looked up in reverence of the man sleeping within, a smile on her lips. "Oh, Albert…We're going to be together soon. I promise."

Albert Wesker didn't reply, but Mary didn't mind. He had been sleeping for a very long time, almost ten years now, yet Mary knew that he could hear her. God, even after all these years, her heart still ached when she looked at him. His muscular and athletic frame was lightly floating in the green-tinged and nutrient-rich water, golden hair swaying slightly, eyes closed, a mask that helped regulate his breathing firmly on his face. A monitor beside the tube exposed his vitals, and Mary grabbed a chart and wrote them down out of pure reflex.

It was hard to believe that the first time she had seen him ten years ago, his body had been hellishly ravaged. His legs and waist had been horribly burned from the lava, bullets embedded into his torso, the leather from his clothes melted into his skin at some points, and the disgusting Uroboros worms twisting and writhing in his arms and chest. Wesker had been millimeters away from death, but Mary had managed to save him against all the odds. And now, he was painfully handsome, skin smooth and supple with no signs of any scars whatsoever.

Ever after all the experiments they had done, Wesker was a spectacular specimen. A lot of people had died until Mary had managed to figure out exactly how to sedate him, but every single death was worth it. It was moments like this, when she was alone with him, that she realized just happy she was that other labs had unleashed the virus upon the world. Her lab hadn't been affected, not really; the small lab had already been extremely private and self-contained previously, located about an hour's drive away from Moscow in Russia. Even while the world outside was dead and scattered, she and the rest of the staff, which consisted of fifty people, were free to live their lives and continue their research as they saw fit.

But none of them had the privilege of overseeing Wesker. Mary knew the tyrant inside and out, knew how his virus worked, how Uroboros had finally accepted and merged into his body, and everything in between. Every day, she would spend hours watching him sleep, telling him about her day, venting about the bitches she had to be in constant contact with, or even read him classical books that she believed he would like. Normally, he was always as still as death, though there had been one or two times over the years where he would twitch. That was how Mary knew that he was listening, and the thought made her heart soar.

Some of the scientists were jealous of her, though. They wanted to have Wesker sleeping forever, dreading about the damage that he could do if he ever woke up. They constantly reminded her of what he had done to Excella, but they were all fools. Wesker wouldn't hurt her because she understood him, understood his life and his work deeper than anyone else ever could. It the others knew what she was planning to do tonight, they'd be furious; in fact, they would probably kick her out of the complex and into the wasteland outside. But they just didn't understand. She was tired of all of them mindlessly passing the days without any kind of leadership as well as spending her life alone with a single person on her side.

Mary smiled widely. Not anymore. No one was going to stop her; it was 3 AM, and everyone else had fallen asleep for a few precious hours. The woman walked to a nearby bathroom and looked herself over quickly. She was dressed in a simple and short black skirt, a tight low-cut white blouse, black high heels, and a rare clean lab coat she had managed to steal a few nights ago. The woman quickly applied some lip gloss from an old tube and slipped on a silver chain with a ring on the end.

The ring was fashioned with an elaborate emblem on the front, and Mary stroked it delicately with a fingertip. She could vaguely remember how Tricell members had found it on the huge ship in Africa all those years ago, but they really didn't matter. What did matter was that the ring supposedly belonged to Wesker, his initials carved into the inside of the band. Mary had been keeping it for him and the knowledge that he would be happy that she had kept it made her giddy inside.

Knowing that she was as ready as she ever would be, Mary walked back to the lab and went to the control panel. "Just a few minutes," she said softly with a smile, fingers flying across the keyboard. With a press of the "Enter" key, the tube suddenly began to glow, neglected mechanics suddenly whirring to life. The water began to drain. Mary smiled more, knowing that the mask would now be administering a gas that would help wake the handsome man up, and she couldn't help but bounce with delight as the glass slowly slid downward. Her fingers brushed against his surprisingly warm skin as she reached up and pulled the mask completely off, a shiver shooting down her spine. This close, Wesker felt so…so warm, so close, and so damn real. After all these years, Mary was finally able to touch him again, and he was just as alive as she had imagined him.

For a few moments, Wesker swayed on his feet, taking slow and halting breaths, unused to the action. The scientist bit her lip in delight, reaching out and touching his cheek. "Albert," she whispered.

Wesker opened his eyes.

It hurt to think, an oppressive fog gripping Wesker's brain like razor-tipped tentacles. He was so tired that breathing was difficult and keeping his eyes open almost physically hurt. Something gentle was stroking his face, and through his dim vision, he could make out a feminine face. The blinding light in the room made his eyes hurt more, and he shut them with a soft groan.

"Easy, easy," the woman said, now stroking his hair as though he was some kind of child. "Don't rush anything, Albert. You've been asleep for a very long time, so you're going to feel a bit strange."

Wesker swallowed and winced, throat painfully dry. His lips moved slowly, a few seconds passing before he finally managed to croak, "W…who…" He wasn't even able to finish, coughing hard as that strange woman smiled brightly.

"Mary! Dr. Hart! Don't you remember?" she said, stroking his hair again and looking around. "Oh! Damn, I forgot about the lights. They're probably hurting you." She walked off, and Wesker leaned heavily against the console as the fog in his mind started to clear. He took a moment to look around at the lab, then at himself, a bit surprised that he was completely naked. Before he could ponder this, however the memories slammed into his brain. Blood, fire, pain, Chris, black tentacles wrapping around and shooting into his body, screaming, gun shots. Searing heat, freezing cold, asphyxiation, drills, laughing, darknesss….

"Here." Mary's voice snapped him out of his trance, and he looked up to watch her pull a chair over. Like a mother, she draped a lab coat over his shoulders and handed him a small but cold bottle of water. A surge of deep hate washed over him as she actually dared to guide and push him into the chair as if he was some weak and disabled child. Even worse, she was watching his every move with something akin to reverence, smiling as he drank the water slowly.

While Wesker tried to collect himself, Mary tried to contain her excitement. He was more beautiful than she had comprehended, eyes glowing in the dim light, muscles rippling beneath his pale skin. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, but that was much too bold. Still, she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over every inch of his body, as though she was seeing it for the first time. Only after being awake for only ten minutes, he seemed to be quite aware of his surroundings, his reflexes seeming to be working as well as an intelligent spark in those beautiful eyes. Some of the scientists had been strangely terrified of them, and she never understood why. Inhuman, perhaps, but that was made them unique and special, just like their owner.

"C…clothes," Wesker said, still a little hoarse but feeling his strength returning to his limbs. "I n….need clothes…" The woman nodded and smiled, pulling out a small flashlight to check his pupils before standing up straight. Once again, he felt that surge of hatred when she ran a hand along his chest. He absolutely _hated_ physical contact that he didn't initiate, especially from this forward bitch that was seriously invading his personal space. Who the hell was this meek scientist? And where the hell was he? What had happened? Too many questions, and he didn't have the strength yet to find the answers. He felt weak and drowsy but refused to go back to sleep. Not just yet.

Hating the light, he pushed her hands away, panting softly as she smiled. "They were destroyed a long time ago. But I can easily get you some new ones. Stand slowly; don't push it." Wesker narrowed her eyes at her, fighting back an instinctive growl. Every fiber of his being wanted to rip into her, and it was difficult containing his feelings.

"Where am I?" he asked, and Mary blinked as he slowly stood and tied the labcoat around his waist to hide his nudity. She saw a flash of his member and blushed madly, snapping her head up when he cleared his throat. "See something you like?"

"O-o-oh! Um." The woman trailed off and straightened, clearing her throat. "This is the Tricell Lab Number Thirteen in Russia, about an hour away from Moscow." She looked up at him. "You were taken here after the Uroboros Incident…Oh! Speaking of which!" Wesker raised an eyebrow as she pulled the chain off of her neck and handed him his ring. The ring was one of the very few sentimental items that Wesker had kept, and to have this weak little human touching it almost sent him over the edge. "Here. This is yours. I've been keeping it all these years for you."

Instead of lashing out, Wesker simply nodded and slipped it into his hand. The slight weight and cool feel of the metal actually calmed him slightly. When she started walking, he followed, watching her swipe an old keycard on a reader. The door unlocked, and they walked in. Mary flicked on a light, exposing a room full of a surprising variety of clothes hanging up or folded. She chewed on a nail nervously and said, "Please. Help yourself. We have plenty."

He ignored her, taking the time to gather his thoughts and senses. He found that he was…quite aware of not only Mary's presence, but everyone's in the facility. The man could even feel a number of Hunters and even some Lickers. But, there was one presence that was completely different, filled with fury and power, hate and pain. It felt familiar, however; Wesker found a strange sort of kinship to it.

Shaking his head slightly, the blonde selected a pair of dark jeans that fit his hips, tugging on a black tank top and some black army boots. Now that he was finally clothed, he visibly relaxed, beginning to feel more like himself as his mind completely cleared and focused. He approached Mary, who literally seemed to swoon. Wesker wanted to snap her neck in twain. The only thing stopping him was that he needed answers, but the way that she seemed to worship his every breath was pissing him off. Still…Perhaps her smitten nature would be of some use to him.

Forcing himself to smile charmingly, Wesker lightly brushed Mary's cheek with the back of his hand. "Now. What was your name again?" he purred huskily. "Forgive me, but my mind is still a bit..foggy."

"M-Mary," she responded in a breathless tone as Wesker looked her over. For a scientist, she i was/i pretty though not a model. There was intelligence in her eyes, but it was eclipsed by her mindless adoration of him. This Mary woman was smart but naïve. Trusting. Easy to manipulate. She had probably charmed or fucked her way through the ranks of Tricell. Yet, there was without a doubt that she worshipped him for whatever reason.

Jesus. He had dealt with her type before. Using her would be painfully easy.

"I talked to you while you slept. Did you hear me?"

"Yes…I think I did. I do remember a melodic voice speaking to me in my dreams." Mary smiled, opening her mouth to reply but freezing as a dim roar echoed through the halls, the walls in the room shaking slightly. The scientist started to shake, actually holding onto Wesker's arm. He allowed it, listening and feeling something primal rear its head in his body. "And what, dear Mary, was that?"

"J-Jack Krauser. He must be having a nightmare again." Her voice was tinged with terror and disgust, but Wesker perked up. He felt a sudden rush of…relief? Happiness? Jack was one of the few people in the world that had trusted completely. While they had butted heads often, Jack's mere presence had always been comforting if only because of the virus coursing through his veins. Then, the happy feeling faded to a red haze. Jack was screaming in pain. Jack was the dark presence. In all the years that Wesker had known the soldier, he had never once heard him scream. Not after Saddler's island when his body was half-destroyed. Not when his chopper had crashed and he was bleeding out on the jungle floor. Not even when a pack of Hunters had sliced open his guts and tried to eat them while he fought them off.

Mary just shook her head and looked at him. "Are you hungry? Well, of course, you must be—" Her words were cut off when he grabbed her neck and shoved her into the wall. "Take me to him," he hissed, eyes flashing when she shook her head.

"H-He's too dangerous!" she cried, shrieking when he shoved her again. "PLEASE! Albert, he-he's under the highest security we c-c-can afford! There's a reason f-f—for it!" She flinched when he moved closer, swallowing as he learned his head down so close to hers that their lips were touching.

"Take. Me. To him," he whispered, his lips then brushing the skin of her neck. "Please, Mary. Please." Mary's whole body shook with terror, but she finally nodded. The man stepped back, following her down a dark hallway as she rushed out of the room. The virus running through his veins seemed to sing, knowing that its blood brother was nearby. Sure, Jack was infected with a cocktail of viruses, but he was still a Tyrant.

"H-h-he was capturing six months after you," Mary was saying as they approached a huge door. It was obviously thick metal, a single valve located in the center. Beside the door was a simple keypad as well as a card reader. With shaking fingers, she punched in a code and swiped her card, stiffening when he touched the small of her back.

"Leave," he whispered softly in her ear, but Mary shook her head.

"I-I-I wouldn't g-go in there alone…It's not pretty…"

Wesker actually kissed her neck, biting gently. "It's alright." She blushed deeply as she opened the door and walked in. A light flickered on, and Wesker's eyes widened a fraction as he looked around. The chamber within wasn't very large, holding only a single computer monitor and console besides a large tube in the center. The walls and floor around it were covered—literally _**covered**_ in dried blood: puddles of it, drops, streaks, zig-zags, smears, and lines of blood. Wesker moved further in, walking towards the far wall. There were bloody and ragged words actually scratched into the steel wall, a few fingernails actually embedded into the material.

"The Reaper has forsaken me," Wesker read in a soft murmur, reaching out and touching them. What the fuck had they done to Jack? What could they have done to him to prompt such words that he had clawed into the metal? He didn't know and felt his anger rise to a dangerous level as he walked over to Jack's glass prison.

Dozens of wires and tubes were projecting out of his skin, and Wesker's eyes widening more as he saw the scars on Jack's naked body. Almost every single inch of his skin was criss-crossed with a variety of scars, a huge one running down the length of his large chest. It was like they had repeatedly sliced him open and stitched him back open. A metal helmet covered his head, shielding his face while clamps kept his arms outstretched almost like a fucked up crucifixion. The water in the tank was a strange greenish color but was also stained dark with had to have been blood.

"Why…is he like this?" he asked, voice cold as he touched the glass. "Answer me. Now."

The scientist blinked, staying close to the door and looking ready to bolt at any moment. "He's our most dangerous test subject. He's killed fifteen people due to his violent nature.." Everything she said after that was lost to Wesker as he pressed his hand harder against the thick glass. Test subject. Experiment. Dangerous. Jack was a dangerous man without a doubt but only if provoked. The lab was treating him like a fucking animal, and when Wesker turned back to his little fan, his eyes were glowing a deep red.

"Let him out."

Mary shook her head. "He's too dangerous, Albert, just too dangerous…"

"I _said_ to wake him up. Go on, love." After a moment, Mary slinked over to the console. Wesker moved behind her, kissing her neck. "Do it for me, Mary. I can't stand seeing him like this…" She started to blush as his hand moved across her stomach. "I promise that I'll make it worth your while…" Her head bobbed up and down as her fingers quickly punched in commands. She was terrified of Jack, yes, but she was more worried about angering the regal blonde running a hand along one of her thighs. He was the more immediate threat.

After a minute, the liquid in the tube drained, pulled out the tubes and wires, causing blood to lightly spray onto the slowly receding glass. When it was down completely, Jack swayed before pitching forward. Wesker barely managed to catch him, carefully lowering him to the floor as Mary ran over to the other side of the room. Soft whimpers of fear escaped her as the blonde pulled off the metal helmet and tossed it to the side. It landed on the floor with a solid thunk, but Wesker ignored it.

"Jack," he said softly, shaking the man, who was pale and barely breathing. A soft moan of pain gurgled from Jack's throat, and Wesker shook him harder. "_**JACK**_." He was speaking with more force to match his actions, and one of Jack's eyes fluttered open. "Come on, Jack. Come on, that's it. Jesus Christ, what the hell did they do to you?" Just by looking into the familiar blue, it was obvious that Jack was heavily medicated, probably dangerously so. Fucking fools. Yes, Tyrants needed larger doses than humans, but they could overdose just as fast.

Slowly, Jack's other eye opened, and Wesker instantly stiffened. Yes, one was icy blue, but the other was red and yellow, the colors of a dying sun with a feline-like slit in the center. The eye looked like a mirror image of Wesker's own. But there was no recognition at all, only a deep drowsiness quickly evolving into a feral look. What the hell had they done to him to cause an ocular mutation? Why all this security? What exactly had these Tricell fools done?

"Mary…" Wesker's voice was soft but had a trace of true menace beneath it. "What did you to Jack…?" The woman didn't reply, trying to push herself into the metal walls. Her knees were weak, eyes wide and full of fear as though she was wounded doe with a starving wolf in front of her. She couldn't believe that Wesker would dare to be close to Jack, especially since the man had no idea what his former employee was capable of now.

Wesker opened his mouth to speak, finally ready to rip the bitch in half when a low snarl reached his ears. He blinked and looked down, shocked to see Jack's face contorting into a mask of rage and hate. And just as he was about to speak his name, Jack's huge hand lashed out, grabbed Wesker's neck, and started to squeeze.


	3. Chapter 2 Pt 2

Note: This is the second part of the second chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Albert Wesker or Jack Krauser. I only own Mary, and I don't want her.

_Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence_

Wesker was finding it a bit difficult to breathe. Jack's grip was like a steel vice on the other man's neck, a hellish roar erupting from his throat as his singular red eye blazed. Pure instinct kicked in as Wesker snarled back with what little air he had left, managing to grab Jack's throat and squeeze it in retaliation. If it hurt the bigger man, he gave no sign, mindlessly increasing his grip to the point where a normal human's fragile throat would have collapsed. "J…JACK!" Wesker shouted in a wheezy tone, feeling fingers digging into his skin. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

His only reply was another animalistic snarl, and the man brought up his other hand and landed three hard punches to the huge tyrant's face. Jack let out a short yelp, letting go and stumbling back, blood pouring down his busted lip as Wesker quickly rose to his feet, tensing. _He has no idea who I am_, he realizing, feeling his throat already beginning to bruise. He growled in anger, his own eyes now blazing. _Fine. I'll beat him until he does remember._ As he prepared to strike again, Mary let out a short shriek, finally unable to contain her sheer terror. Jack snapped his head in her direction and let out a roar, taking a step forward. _You fucking dumb bitch!_

Mary visibly paled, knees actually shaking together, another short shriek of fear escaping her when Jack took another step. She quickly bolted to a small panel bolted into the wall, yanking the plastic covering up and slamming her fist down onto a large button. The second that she did, a high-pitched noise causing Wesker to flinch and a small device on the top of Jack's spin glowing to life. Before Jack could take another step, the device suddenly crackled with electricity. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of Jack _**screaming**_ in pure pain, crumbling to the ground and twitching as he was violently electrocuted.

_They put a fucking shock collar on him_, Wesker realized, eyes flashing in fury as Jack kept screaming. When he looked at Mary, she looked relieved and even had the balls to look smug, enjoying the man's pure pain. She let out a surprised shriek when the blonde man was suddenly in front of her, gasping in pain as he grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall.

"Stop hurting him," he snarled, getting right in her face, eyes glowing so brightly that they almost hurt Mary to look right at them. "You honest believe that he's the most dangerous one in this room, don't you?"

Mary started to hyperventilate, grabbing at his wrist when he'd squeeze some. "H-he's..killed… more than you!" she said, desperation soaking on her words. "T-t-that's..why..he's like this!"

"With his own bare hands," he hissed. "Do you realize how many people I've killed?"

Tears formed in Mary's eyes as she tried to struggle. "T..thousands…" she whispered hoarsely, jerking when he squeezed harder. "No….Now…b…billions..!"

"Exactly, you stupid cow. Do you realize everything I've done in this world?" He shook her some, and Mary started to cry, letting out hiccupping yelps of pain. "You're going to stop hurting him. Right. NOW." She nodded as best as she could, groping for the panel and blindly hitting the button. The device instantly turned off, and Jack finally stopped screaming, blood trickling out from his nose and mouth. Wesker dropped Mary to the ground and hurried over to him, kneeling down and touching his shoulder.

Mary rubbed her throat, coughing softly and going rigid when Wesker spoke again. "What have you done to him?" His voice was calm, even pleasant, but it sent a icy chill down her spine, her knees beginning to knock together again. "Tell me. Now."

"T…the Plagas…" she started then cleared her throat. "His Plagas has grown over the past few years. It's not only essentially cemented itself to the bones of his left arm, but its tail has wrapped around his spinal cord. These…changes made him extremely violent, especially since his virus became unstable. We had to take drastic measures for our own safety. We attempted brain surgery, even a lobotomy—"

She was interrupted when Wesker let out a cold laugh. "You 'attempted' a lobotomy. You cut his skull open and played around with his brain." He laughed again, looking down at the man on the ground. "Oh, don't stop! Please, tell me more."

"W…we discovered…" she continued slowly, feeling confusion. Wesker had been a scientist; he was supposed to have understood everything she did. Jack was a fascinating specimen, so why didn't Wesker see that? "We discovered that we couldn't keep him drugged all the time without sending him into a coma or even cardiac arrest. So we began to administer a lower-grade tranquilizer mixed with antigen as long as periodically shocking him. The pain seemed to deter him from trying to escape as well as trying to kill the staff."

Wesker didn't reply, carefully picking up a dazed Jack despite how weak his body still felt, letting Jack lean against him heavily. He shot Mary a hateful look. "If you hurt him again, you won't live to see tomorrow," he warned, and she nodded quickly. He then looked at Jack and spoke softly, "Come on, soldier. Let's get you out of here." He walked slowly, letting Jack stumble some as they did so. "That's it, Jack. It's no different than all those times we've done this at a bar."

Jack's only reply was a low moan of pain. As the two men walked away, Mary stayed in the room, body shaking violently. Things weren't going at all like she had anticipated. Why didn't Wesker understand how dangerous Jack was? He was more of a monster than a man, a blood-thirsty killer. Swallowing hard, Mary shakily walked over to the console and depressed a small button which began to silently flash every few seconds.

It was a silent alarm, just something to warn the few guards that they had. Mary hoped Wesker wouldn't be too angry, but he just didn't know any better. And his anger? Well, that was understandable; she hadn't really told him anything, instantly just fussing about him. Plus, it was probably quite traumatic to come out of such a long sleep; he just needed some time to adjust. She quickly hurried after the pair to the previous lab, walking in as Wesker was pushing Jack into a chair. He threw a labcoat over Jack's waist to hide his nudity before turning to Mary.

"Get water," he ordered, watching her scurry off before looking back at his old friend. He felt such anger and frustration, unsure of what the hell to do. "Jack." No response; Jack stared blankly at the wall, eyes hooded. The red one glowed faintly, and Wesker frowned. "_Jack._ Come on, look at me. You know who I am, you've been working for me for a long time. I saved your life. You even saved mine a few times. Say something; say _anything_."

Again, he received nothing but silence from the huge man, and Wesker growled in frustration. When Mary came back with the bottle, he yanked it away from her and tipped Jack's head back. He put the bottle to the cracked lips and started to pour, forcing the man to drink half the bottle. _He's not even struggling_, he thought, putting the bottle on a nearby desk. _There's no recognition in his eyes…Hell, there's nothing in his eyes. Like he's dead inside._

"A…albert?" Mary said timidly, and Wesker wanted to snap her neck for using his first name. Instead, he walked over to her, smelling the anxiety rolling off of her. "I sound like a broken record, but we should go somewhere safe." She glanced at Jack. "He's too far gone. You're the val—"

"Why did you wake me up?"

Mary blinked, caught off guard by his question. "P-pardon?"

"Why. Did. You wake me up?" He repeated in annoyance, eyes glowing. "You've told me next to nothing. How long as I asleep? What experiments did you perform on me, I wonder?" In a flash, Wesker slammed his arms on either side of her, trapping her within. His face was inches from hers, and she could feel his breath against her lips. Feeling her heart racing, she swallowed hard and whispered, "Y..you have to promise not to hurt me…"

This woman was a fucking idiot. Wesker chuckled, brushing their lips together and murmuring, "I promise, Mary. I just want to understand. I'm so confused, and everything is so foggy…I'm so sorry for snapping at you. I hope you can forgive me." After a few minutes, Mary nodded, biting her lips.

"You've been asleep for ten years," she said quietly, and Wesker blinked. "Y….you were experimented on." She chose not to go into detail, deciding that it wouldn't be wise to tell him about how they had sliced him up to see how he worked, the endurance tests he had been in while Uroboros had slowly merged with his body. Wesker had been asleep, yes, but he had been through Hell before that. "The rest of the scientists wanted to kill you, but I wouldn't let them." She reached out and touched his cheek. "You are the perfect specimen. It was Uroboros that was flawed. And with time, not only did your virus stabilize, but Uroboros assimilated with your body. All you needed was time and sleep. And I woke you up because I knew it was the time for you to take your place in this new world."

Wesker narrowed his eyes. "New World…?" He trailed off, sensing movement all around him. He could feel a group of people slowly approaching them, around eight or nine of them. He could also sense Jack moving, glancing over his shoulder to see the large man stumble out of the room. Realization dawned on him, and he fought down a smirk as he turned back to Mary. "I'm waiting, love."

Mary looked up at him. "There was a global outbreak in 2011," she said quietly, and not even he could stop himself from hiding his shock. "Our director lost his mind and unleashed the T-Virus in major cities all over the world. By our calculations, 80% of the human population is dead. Out lab has been mostly unaffected due to the small size as well s the location."

An outbreak. An outbreak had finally happened, and Wesker had been asleep in a fucking test tube. Fuck. He fought down his anger and touched the scientist's cheek. "You saved me," he crooned, cupping her face in his large hands.

"I…I had to…" she whispered, panting softly, and Wesker knew he had her right where he wanted her. "You're my idol. I've been following your work ever since I was young. You are PERFECT. Jack's nothing but a hybrid, but you're a thoroughbred…"

He chuckled and brushed their lips together. "Call me, Albert," he quietly pleaded, a small part of him hating what he was doing. "I like hearing my name coming from your lips." She blushed a deep red as he ran a knuckle over a cheek. "Say it."

"A…Albert…"

"Again."

"Albert…" As she spoke, Wesker could smell the sweet metallic scent of blood tease his nostrils, the cacophony of screams and gunshots echoing in the hallway. Mary instantly jumped and let out a short shriek when a head would suddenly roll into the room, sans a body, of course. She began to tremble, eyes filling with tears of terror while Wesker lazily glanced at it then back at her.

"Did you call for help, Mary?" he inquired, brushing his lips against her neck and breathing softly on the skin. "You're a bad, bad girl, Mary…Now those men are going to die." She opened her mouth to speak, but her reply died in her throat as he ran his hands up her sides. "Are you afraid of me, Mary?" She shook her head, arching up when he moved between her legs. "Of Jack then. Mm…you shouldn't be scared of anything, Mary. I won't let anything happen to you…"

Blood was beginning to pool into the room, but Mary didn't notice, a bit too focused on Wesker kissing and sucking on the skin of her neck. This was what she had secretly fantasized every time she was working, quietly wishing for him to wake up and take her right where she stood. A small jolt of pain would shoot down her body when he would bite her, but it was always quickly replaced with intense pleasure. He was…touching her, and while she wanted to touch him, she knew he wouldn't allow it. Not yet at least.

A small whine escaped her when Wesker pulled off suddenly and stepped away. "Come, Mary," he said, watching her smooth down her skirt. "Walk with me." He walked out of the lab and she scrambled after him, tensing when she saw the blood. As she peered down the hallway, she realized that there was a lot of blood. Too much blood. Fear once again seeped into her limbs as she grabbed onto Wesker and tugged at his arm. "What? It's only blood, love." He smirked. "I told you that you killed those men. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." To emphasis his point, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forward to walk with him.

The further they went down the hallway, the gorier it became. A few blood splotches evolved into thick puddles and sprays that covered the wall, floor, and even the ceiling. Whenever she slid in a puddle, Wesker always caught her, completely unfazed by what they saw. Mary couldn't breathe when she saw the body parts, the arms and legs that had been ripped from the bodies, hands still clutching guns, torsos still spurting blood, fear still frozen on the faces of the dead men. Even worse, a cold laugh echoed around them, soft but they were walking closer and closer to it. Jack, she just fucking knew it was Jack, and he was going to kill them both.

Wesker slapped a hand over her mouth when they turned a corner, knowing that she needed to make no noise. Jack was only a few feet away, sitting on the floor by a completely mutilated body, his own body drenched with blood but his face having a surprisingly serene look upon it. Wesker walked forward, forcing Mary with him and chuckling. He let out a soft whistle, and Jack looked up, smiling so broadly that it looked like his face would break. "Hi, Boss!"

"Hello, Jack," Wesker replied. He sensed no malice from Jack, just that sense of childish satisfaction. "You've been busy. You've made quite the mess."

"I found smokes," Jack informed his former employer, holding up a bloody pack and lighter. He pulled a cigarette from the pack and put it between his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes then opened them, focusing on Mary, who froze in place. "Who's the lady, Boss?"

The blonde smirked and pulled Mary in front of him, wrapping his arms around her torso and resting his chin on her shoulder. "This is Mary."

Jack stared for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. "I remember her." His eye flashed, and Wesker flashed his own in response when Jack seemed to tense for a moment.

"Easy, Jack. She set us both free," he reminded him, nuzzling one side of Mary's neck, then the other. "I like Mary, Jack. I like her a lot." Mary bit her lip and shuddered while Jack lazily blew out smoke rings and pushed a body away with his foot.

"My parasite says she's bad."

"Of course she's bad, she's mine now. All of my things are bad." Jack shrugged, poking a head as Wesker smirked. "Come over and say hello, Jack." Slowly, Jack stood, and the woman began to tremble, whimpering as he walked over. Wesker kept kissing her neck, murmuring reassurances and nibbling on her earlobe. Her fear was…intoxicating, giving him some kind of strange rush. His blood was ringing in his veins, and Wesker savored every moment. "I'd like to bring Mary with us, Jack. But you have to promise not to harm her. She's a bit nervous about you."

Silently, Wesker hoped whatever funk that had gripped Jack earlier was completely gone now. Jack seemed calm and relaxed for the moment, but if they had fucked with his brain…Well, Wesker knew he could just have to be very careful. At Wesker's question, Jack nodded, cocking his head as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. "More people are coming to play."

"I'm aware. You can play with them later, Jack, I want you to focus on me for the time being. Now…Mary's told me some things." He squeezed the woman's breasts, feeling her arch up against him. "She's told me a lot of things. Like what happened to us here. What's been going on in the world. You see, it's like we're ten years old overnight because of her." Jack blinked a few times as Wesker would frown suddenly, grabbing Mary's neck to keep her struggling body still. "They opened us up, just to see how we worked."

Jack's red eye suddenly blazed, both widening as a snarl escaped his lips. "I remember," he growled, fists suddenly clenching. Wesker's own flashed as he began to slowly squeeze the woman's neck, making sure that she wouldn't notice at first.

"Mary seems to be a fan of mine," he continued as Jack would shake like a dog desperately wanted to pounce. "Shhh, Jack, calm down. Don't ruin my fun. And don't you worry about the people coming for us. They're nothing. Insects. Just look at me and focus." He grinned, and Jack returned it after a moment after Mary began to pant. "Relax, Mary. I'm barely using any force." Mary had to disagree, starting to hyperventilate, grabbing at Wesker's wrist as he squeezed harder. "Let me tell you a story, Jack, about a foolish little girl named Mary. Mary didn't have a little lamb; in fact, she is the lamb. The little lamb that got her hands on the big bad wolf." He kept squeezing, feeling the soft skin of her neck start to give. "Mary really liked the big bad wolf, but Mary was still a fool nonetheless. Because Mary let herself be wooed with false charms." He kissed Mary's cheek, smirking. "Didn't you Mary?"

Now, Mary was struggling violently as she started to choke. She could barely draw in a breath, tears starting to course down her cheeks. Fear had her half-paralyzed, and she began to try and elbow the man standing behind her. _NO!_ her mind screamed as she tasted blood in her mouth. _No, no no, no, this isn't happening, this isn't real, NO!_

Her nails clawed into Wesker's wrist, slicing at the skin, but he ignored the pain as blood streamed down his arm. "Mary kept watch over the wolf and liked the idea of being with the wolf. Only if she had done her research right, she would know that the wolf works alone. In fact…" He trailed off as his fingers began to dig into her throat. "The wolf loves eating little lambs and hasn't had one in so long. Especially the kind that are so stupid and walk right into the wolf's lair. Tell me, Mary, did you really honestly think that I liked you? Did you think I had the slightest bit of interest in you?"

She let out a hoarse cry while Jack shook with excitement. "Can I hurt her, Boss?" he asked, eye glowing like a miniature sun. "I wanna cut her up and see how her insides work. Please, Boss, lemme do it, lemme rip her arm off!"

"No, no, Jack," Wesker replied, and Jack actually pouted. "Mary here is going to learn a lesson. Besides, I like how terrified she is. You can practically smell it…" By this point, the woman struggled as hard as she could, clawing and kicking weakly, eyes wide. The corneas in her eyes burst, flooding her eyes with blood as her skin started to turn a shade of blue. "I want her to realize what a fool she is. How easy it was to trick her. " Jack looked over his shoulder as a group of people rushed into the hallway, someone screaming when they saw all the bodies as well as the two men. Wesker ignored them, whispering in the dying woman's ear, "What do you think, Mary?"

Mary didn't respond, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "For future reference, next time you capture someone like me, don't fall in love. Don't be stupid or else, you'll end up like this." He chuckled and pulled her head back, dipping his own down and kissing her deeply. He squeezed his hand and felt a snap, hearing her neck break and feeling his fingers finally tear into the tender flesh of her neck, soaking the digits with blood. Chuckling, Wesker dropped her like a doll that no longer amused him, turning when he heard guns being cocked.

Soft giggles were erupting from Jack's mouth, filled with excitement, his body shaking with it. He looked at Wesker, a silent plea in them. The soldier desperately wanted to kill all of these loud people screaming and shouting angrily at them, and Wesker decided that he did as well. Eyes glowing, Wesker faced them, lips curling up in a gleeful snarl. The two tyrants rushed forward as bullets rained down upon them, their enemies disappearing in a cloud of bone, brain, and blood.


End file.
